When We Get Married
by The Shine Queen
Summary: Sesshoumaru's lost a bet and now he has to sing a song of Inuyasha's choosing.


When We Get Married

I don't own Inuyasha.

The song is 'When We Get Married' by Larry Graham. I had some help with the lyrics from Yahoo Music. If you know it, feel free to sing along. I know that anyone who knows some words does whenever it plays. (Yes, even the single folk get into it and waltz around the office.)

* * *

"Okay, here's the bet. Kouga will not only get the account, he'll nail it and get a bonus for the sheer audacity of his approach."

"Please, half-breed, that is pure and utter nonsense. That wolf can't bargain his way out of a paper bag. What you got?"

"When I win-"

"Awful sure of yourself, aren't you? You mean if."

"Nope, when. Shut up and let me finish. When I win I want you at the karaoke bar, front and center, singing a song of my choice."

"That's too vague. I refuse."

"Aw, come on! How about I pick a song from your collection of music at home?"

Sesshoumaru frowned for a moment. "Fine. Now what I want when I win is for you to come to the office dressed from the floor up as a female for a day. I don't think father will be able to take much more than that."

"What!?!"

Sesshoumaru went on as if there was no interruption. "High heels to make up, chignon included."

"What the hell is a chignon?"

"Ask Kagome, she wears one everyday."

"Does she now? Oh ho ho! And how would you know that? We work two floors below you and all the way in the back." Inuyasha's eyes gleamed as one brilliant thought popped into his mind. "Aha, I got it! You've been spying on us, haven't you?" His tone was full of amusement.

"Spying on you and that hellion? Take your nonsense and get out of my office."

"Rude, much? Geez, somebody's panties have gotten bunched up their-"

"Must I start counting?"

"No!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I was just joking! Come on, Fluffykins, loosen up!"

A pewter eyebrow rose imperially. "One."

"Wait! We gotta shake on it!" Inuyasha held out his hand and with a rolling of eyes Sesshoumaru shook it. Then, he leaned to the side of Inuyasha to look at the door meaningfully.

"Two."

"Still? Man, I don't know how you can sit so comfortably on such a hard a-"

"Three." At the same time Sesshoumaru moved, so did Inuyasha. The eldest ended up next to the empty spot the youngest had vacated. The door slammed at the same moment and Sesshoumaru could hear laughter through it. He shook his head and chuckled at his brother's antics. Such a silly pup. He walked over to the window and stared out of the window at the summery day, his eyes warm with affection.

**One week later...**

Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat at the boisterous table. Kouga had indeed nailed the account and gotten a beautiful bonus for his effort. He wondered how the half breed had figured it out. Heck, he wondered how Kouga had figured it out. He did have to give the wolf credit. He'd been there and he'd been very impressed himself. Oh well. He took another swig from his beer bottle and ran his eyes over the people surrounding him.

Most of the heads of the different departments, who were also his brother's friends, were here. He wasn't too surprised. Nothing discreet at some obscure café, oh no. The idiot would make this into a party event. They were even sitting right in front of the stage. He cataloged the names and titles as he looked around, trying to block out the hideous caterwauling and suggestive gestures directed at him that were coming from the stage.

Sango, director of security. Miroku, director of Public Affairs. Kouga, junior partner. Ayame, Kouga's wife and manager of the front desk in the lobby. Kouga's brothers, Ginta and Hakkaku, were next to Ayame. Shippo, head of supplies. Shiori, Shippo's wife. Kohaku, manager of the mailroom. Rin, Kohaku's fiancee and Sesshoumaru's own personal assistant. Kaede, head chef of the company. Totosai, Kaede's husband and head of engineering. Menomaru, his father's personal assistant. Jinenji, the florist/gardener of the company. Kagura, head of the secretaries. Inuyasha was there too, with his pregnant wife Kikyo. Sitting next to her was Kagome, Kikyo's sister and Inuyasha's personal assistant.

The bane of his life.

She glanced up and saw him looking at her. She sucked her teeth and huffed. He raised an eyebrow and she frowned, curling her lip up. He flashed his fangs at her in warning. She rolled her eyes and turned her head away with a sniff.

The audacity of that woman never failed to amaze him. She was always so rude and obnoxious, making her the perfect match for his ill bred brother. Although, he had to admit that she kept his brother in line. The boy had been slacking off and doing the mess-around until she'd filled the position. Now the work was on time and neatly done. She was very professional too, well at least when she wasn't dealing with him. They were like, excuse the pun, cats and dogs. They always argued over any and everything. They'd had a loud, nasty argument over what the theme for the annual ball would be only this morning. He hadn't appreciated the chuckles of those also in attendance. Even less the fact that everyone else present had agreed with the witch.

"Sesshoumaru, you're up next." This from a mischievous looking Inuyasha. "You're not going to welch on our bet, are you?" He had a video camera in his hands.

Sesshoumaru mentally shook his fist in the air and yelled a war cry. He definitely wouldn't live this one down. Outwardly, he was composed. He gave Inuyasha an ice cold glare and shook his head. Inuyasha crowed delightedly as everyone who had heard him stared at Sesshoumaru with shock in their eyes.

The Ice Prince was going to sing?

Somewhere far below, the denizens of Hell were flabbergasted as a slight breeze blew through.

Sesshoumaru had to remind himself to get his head checked, because he had obviously lost his damn mind that day. Betting to sing in public! How degrading! No more stupid bets with stupid hanyous that happened to be related to him!

Finally, that racket called a song was over and he took his place at the microphone. Frowning a bit, he watched as Ginta, Hakkaku, Sango and Jinenji stood to the left and right of him.

It was a group song?

Sesshoumaru stuck his hands in his pockets and waited. The opening bars of the song came on, flooding the café with the chimes of wedding bells. His eyes widened slightly as he realized what the song was. Where did Inuyasha find this one? He thought for sure he had hidden it! That half breed was dead!

The music played on as the people at the company's tables giggled. This was rich!

"Come on, you promised!" This from Inuyasha in a mirth filled voice. He could hear their laughter at his expense and that's when he decided.

He leaned forward. "Could you please start it again?" Hoots, screams and whistles followed this statement.

"Yeah, baby! Sing it to me!"

"Come on, you sexy beast! Tear it up!"

"Give it to me, honey!"

His eyes glowed in satisfaction as he picked up the microphone.

The wedding bells rang out again and he opened his mouth.

**() - Ginta, Hakkaku, Sango and Jinenji. [ - Jinenji**

_Darling, oh_

The laughter died a quick death.

_When we get married we'll have a big celebration_

_and send invitations to all our friends and relations_

_We'll have a ball, dancing and all_

_When we get married _

Jaws hit the floor. Sesshoumaru could actually sing? Kouga actually fainted. Never in all his life!

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome and held out a hand to her as he started the second verse. She frowned at him and shook her head, but Kikyo snatched Kagome's hand and put it in his. He quickly pulled her onto the stage. Whistles and catcalls filled the air.

_When the bells ring to tell the world I'm taking your hand_

_Folks from all over will come to see the wedding we planned_

_We'll have a ball, dancing and all_

_When we get married_

_and whoa _

By now, most of the room was swaying to the beat and singing with him. Kagome smiled at him a bit bemusedly and he squeezed her hand softly and spun her to face the crowd. He put their linked hands around her waist. They rocked slowly in perfect time.

_(We'll have a ball) We'll have a ball_

_(Dancing and all) _

_and Darling it will be, so woowee, so grand _

Sesshoumaru was surprised at the size of her waist. It was so small. She wore such shapeless clothing to work. It was an unattractive assortment of old lady suits that covered her to her ankles and granny dresses that he was quite sure grannies would shun. All he'd known was that she'd had quite a bit of meat on her bones. Now, he wanted to know what else was under there. Hmm...

_(We'll have a ball) We'll have a ball_

_(Dancing and all) _

_and Sweetheart we'll be as one_

_(When we get married) [Yep, yep_

He put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and turned her to face him before grabbing her hand again and bringing it to his chest, their profiles to the audience. In her proper two inch heels the top of her head was almost level with his mouth. She was quite tall because he was 6'6". He took a deep breath and almost smiled. She actually smelled enchanting. Who knew that a fiend of Hell could smell so...so...dare he say heavenly?

_Just wait and see our wedding day is not very far_

_and, hooo, old folks will whisper and they'll say how lovely we both are_

_and we'll have a ball, dancing and all_

_When we get married _

Kagome now had a soft smile on her face, and a warm look in her cerulean eyes. It made his heart beat a little faster. For the first time in three years, Kagome was pleased with him. Him, Sesshoumaru. He was surprised at how good something so simple made him feel inside. In the way of most life changing epiphanies, it only took a flash to realize that she was his future. She made him feel alive and real whenever they interacted. She made his blood run hot with every fiery encounter and made him think outside the box whenever they went toe to toe. And now, with her smiling at him like that, he felt like he was on top of the world. He squeezed her hand and her smile deepened, dimples he's never seen appearing on her cheeks.

_You and me_

_When we get married _

He wondered what else he could do to make her smile at him like that.

_Me and you, you and me_

_We'll be married _

But, back to the present. He would begin wooing her now, with this song. He put his all into it.

_whoa ooh ah ho ooh ah ho ooh hoh_

_When we get married_

There was now an air of expectation in the room. Would he finish big?

_and hooooo woo woo woo woo we'll be married _

Kagome's eyes sparkled up at him.

_You and meeee!!!_

_Me and YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!_

The crowd rose to its feet and the applause was thunderous. Sesshoumaru smirked down at Kagome. Her pretty little mouth was hanging open. He put a finger on her chin to close it. Leaning down, he kissed her softly and said, "I must admit that I'm partial to sealing the deal in an outdoor ceremony, myself. Think about it and get back to me. By the way, do you have anything against children?"

Kagome blinked at him. "No, I don't, but we're getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we?"

Sesshoumaru slowly raised an eyebrow and she was taken aback by the gleam in his eye.

Exactly one year later, in his mother's garden, they had a celebration. With a multitude of friends and relations, not to mention their five-month-old triplets, they had a ball, dancing and all...

When they got married.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed my most recent foray into my Ipod playlist. This was quite fun to write! Thank you for reading! 


End file.
